Just a month
by Uranee
Summary: Emil attend patiemment (ou non) Kaoru à l'aéroport. Ils se sont manqués après des mois de séparation. Petit drabble tout chou sur leurs retrouvailles !


_Coucou mes ptits chats ! Vous allez bien ?_

 _Je suis de retour avec un petit HongIce rempli de fluff ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ~_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D_

* * *

L'aéroport de Reykjavík était bondé. L'on pouvait voir chaque voyageur chercher leur quai, ou bien attendre leur vol, essayant de rester éveillé malgré l'heure avancée. Parmi tout ce monde, il y avait des personnes comme Emil, qui eux, patientaient pour une toute autre raison. Ils étaient venus chercher quelqu'un en regardant l'heure défiler, espérant que le vol n'aurait pas trop de retard.

Emil s'était installé un peu en retrait. Il regardait fixement l'heure tourner. Kaoru n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Après ses quinze heures de vol, ce dernier serait éreinté. Les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, l'adolescent se montrait patient bien qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et le manque se faisait sentir.

Un avion en provenance d'Oslo arriva et une foule de passager débarqua dans l'aéroport. D'une légère pression, Emil augmenta le volume de sa musique, masquant ainsi le brouhaha ambiant. Même s'il était chez lui, l'Islandais n'affectionnait pas particulièrement les endroits noirs de monde. Il était plus à l'aise tranquillement installé chez lui. D'où l'utilité de ses précieux écouteurs.

Il perçut au loin la voix robotisée des annonces de l'aéroport. Assez fébrile, il coupa le son.

« … en provenance d'Helsinki atterrira dans quelques minutes. Merci de bien vouloir - »

Un frisson le parcourut. C'était celui-là. Kaoru était dans cet avion. À leur plus grand malheur, les vols directs entre Hong-Kong et Reykjavík étaient quasi-inexistants. Cela rallongeait le temps de trajet en plus de les fatiguer tous deux. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour se voir, ils signaient sans aucune hésitation.

Emil se força au calme et chercha la touffe brune si caractéristique de son petit-ami parmi les nouveaux arrivants. Le vacarme était presque insoutenable, mais pour une fois, le jeune Islandais ne le distinguait pas. Il l'avait relégué au second plan, se focalisant sur la venue imminente du Hongkongais.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration en ne l'apercevant pas. Frustration qui se transforma en surprise lorsque deux mains se posèrent devant ses yeux.

« Coucou mon macareux ~ »

La première réaction d'Emil fut de rougir au surnom. Kaoru retira ses mains, ce qui permit à l'Islandais de se retourner pour le serrer contre lui.

« T-Tu m'as fait peur… Tu vas bien ? Le voyage a pas été trop dur ?

-Je suis _hyper_ fatigué, mais je suis trop content d'être ici ! Et j'ai joué une bonne partie du voyage, alors c'est passé tout seul ! J'ai même un peu dormi ! »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Leur relation à distance n'était pas facile : avec le décalage, ils ne pouvaient se parler qu'à des heures précises et à cause de leur travail de nations, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un tel voyage aussi souvent qu'ils le voudraient. Mais cela rendait leurs retrouvailles plus spéciales. Elles étaient remplies de tous leurs sentiments : frustration, fatigue, manque, joie, amour…

« On va rentrer, alors ! Et se coucher ! ajouta Emil en lui prenant la main. »

Ils prirent rapidement un taxi qui les ramenèrent dans la petite maison islandaise. Elle était trop grande pour un adolescent seul, mais parfaite pour quand il recevait les autres Nordiques et Kaoru. Une fois entrés, ils firent leur petit rituel : ils s'installèrent dans leur lit, collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu.

« Tu peux rester combien de temps ? demanda Emil, les lèvres un peu rougies.

-On m'a accordé deux semaines ! »

C'était court, deux semaines, pour profiter pleinement de l'autre. Mais ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion d'être ensemble. Ces deux semaines passeraient certes vite, mais ils feraient en sorte de les vivre au maximum.

Emil réfléchit un instant.

« Tu crois que je pourrai repartir avec toi ? Je n'ai pas trop de travail, en ce moment… Et si je peux aussi rester deux semaine, ça nous fera un peu plus d'un mois tous les deux... »

Le sourire que Kaoru lui fit valait bien tout l'or du monde. Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa une énième fois. Un mois ensemble, c'était le rêve.

« Maintenant que tu l'as dit, tu peux plus revenir sur ta parole ~ lança le brun. »

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

« Ce n'était pas prévu... »

Encore une fois, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, heureuses de se retrouver après des mois d'abstinence. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent : s'aimant comme deux adolescents, et faisant plein de projets sur ce fabuleux mois à venir.

* * *

 _Et voilà ~ Ca vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne mords pas ! :D_

 _Et merci d'avoir lu jusque là ~_

 _A une prochaine fois :D_


End file.
